Love's Music
by PhantomTwilighter2009
Summary: Christine decides to go back to the Phantom, but not if Raoul has anything to say about it. And what if Christine, Like the Phantom, is hiding some skeletons in her own closet? Combination of Kay and Movie Movie Phantom A little RC but mainly EC
1. Returning

**By: PhantomTwilighter2009**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS! (wish I did but unfortunately...)**

**WARNING!!!! : This is my first fanfic and I'm debating on making this a one shot or a couple chapters so bare with me okay? Good now lets get this show on the road!**

**Love's Music**

Christine felt herself run down a dark, cold tunnel.

_Why am I doing this?_ She thought. Why was she going back to the man who nearly killed her and her fiancée? She replayed the conversation with Raoul over and over again in her mind:

"Christine, darling, what is the matter?" Raoul asked as she turned around to take one last look at the Opera Garnier; her home, her life, and her school.

"I want to go back." she whispered.

Raoul stared at his soon-to-be-bride in shock. How could she go back to that..._thing_?

"You mean you want to..."

"I'm sorry, Raoul, but it is the only way I'll live with myself. He needs me. I love you, don't ever forget that." Christine smiled sadly and ran straight for the Rue Scribe entrance. She heard her name called out multiple times in anger, fear, and lastly agony.

"Forgive me, Raoul. I shall forever be your Little Lotte, but he has stolen my heart too." she muttered, hoping against all hope that he would hear and silently she slipped into the entrance.

Now all Christine had to hope for was that the Phantom was still down there, waiting for her return.

Unknown to Christine, the Phantom was still there, crying bitter tears over his loss.

_You alone can make my song take flight,_

_Its over now the music of the night!_

He shouted and began to smash every mirror with his reach. He smashed everything with his bare hands and soon felt dizzy from the lack of blood in his veins.

"Damn." he choked out, feeling the pathetic sobs welling up once more.

Why did she have to leave? He told her how many times he had loved her, but she still choose that damned Vicomte! He suddenly turned his head to the sound of his gate opening once more.

_Probably the mob. _He thought and quickly rushed to one of the broken mirrors, but stopped when he heard a small cry,

"Angel?"

Erik's heart was going a million miles an hour: she had come back? She left that fop to come back to him? A demon?

"Christine,"

"Angel! You are here!" she cried happily, but soon was replaced with a loud thud. He ran out to she the fainted form of Christine Daae on the stone floor of the lair. He chuckled as he picked up her feather weight body like he had all those months ago. Once he reached the room, he gently placed her on the swan bed, but her eyes immediately snapped open.

"Angel?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Do you have a real name?" she asked shyly, her cheeks turning bright red.

"Erik. My name is Erik, but now you must go to sleep. We may talk more in the morning," he sighed and turned to walk out, but Christine didn't want him to go.

"An-Erik, can you sing me to sleep, please? Like when I was small."

Erik couldn't believe his ears! She wants him, not her lover, but him, to sing her to sleep!

"Of course. What do you wish me to sing for you?"

"Mmmm....your lullaby." a small smile spread across her lips. He hadn't sang Christine her lullaby since she was a little child, 8 or 9.

"As you wish."

_So small, so afraid,_

_those soft tears that gleam._

_Don't shed them anymore,_

_I am here to take you to your dream._

_Lonely is your world now,_

_but the Angel has come,_

_and here is my vow:_

_I shall protect from hurt,_

_protect you from fear._

_To hold thee with song,_

_To dry every single tear._

_So small, but not so afraid,_

_those soft tears stop to gleam._

_You have ceased to shed,_

_Come, your dreams await in thy bed..._

**(PT2009: Sorry that was bad!)**

Erik held the last note as the angel in the bed slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"Le bon Ange du soir." He squeezed her hand and soon exited the room; his coffin awaiting his return.

**Okay so I need input on how this sounds. It shall be a one-shot deal or a whole story. It is up to you reviewers. The power for me to continue my writing or to stop is entirely up to you. Now that I am done ranting, this is my first fic so be gentle, but I do appreciate criticism. There will be French in this story and what Erik says at the end is "Good Night, Angel."**

**Thanks again!**


	2. Fever

**Okay so I have been thinking, I can either continue this story or start another. I need backup here people! I'm not a mind reader! So here is Chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**Love's Music**

Christine lay in a blissful sleep. Her angel had sung her to sleep, but something still felt wrong. She still felt empty and how she hated it! She stirred as the thoughts entered her mind and soon heard the beautiful pipe organ playing in the music room of Erik's home. The song sounded so beautiful, but so so sad at the same time! Immediately, Christine felt the need to comfort her deformed angel and silently got out of the bed.

Grabbing a small robe, Christine walked into the music and tears sprang into her eyes. Needles and bottles lay strewn across the rocky floor. She picked up a bottle; it read morphine.

"My poor, unhappy Erik." she whispered; making sure Erik couldn't hear her. Like he could anyway, he had so much morphine in his system all he could think about was his music and the sweet bliss the drug gave him.

Erik began to play the same song again, but this time put lyrics to it,

_No one would listen, No one but her,_

_Heard as the outcast hears._

_Shamed into solitude, shunned by the multitude,_

_I learned to listen,_

_In the dark my heart heard music._

_I long to teach the world, rise up and reach the world,_

_No one would listen, I alone could hear the music._

_Then at last, a voice in the gloom!_

_Seemed to cry, "I hear you!"_

"_I hear you fears; your torment and your tears!"_

_She saw my loneliness, shared in my emptiness._

_No one would listen, No one but her,_

_Heard as the outcast hears..._

He lingered on the last note as tears spilled over his unmasked face.

"Erik." Christine broke into soft sobs.

Erik quickly looked behind him just in time to see his love fall to the floor, quietly repeating his name over and over again. He walked slowly from the bench and enveloped Christine in his long arms.

"What is the matter, mon ange?" he cooed into her ear. She shook her head and continued to cry. She finally was able to show the bottle of morphine that she had a death grip on.

"How could you?" Christine finally choked out., "How can you do such awful things to yourself? I know you already sleep in a coffin, but I never dreamed my angel would be doing...."

"I needed to dull my pain. It was this or hurting myself and I choose the easier of the two."

"Promise me you'll never do this again. Promise!" Christine's big brown eyes looked pleadingly into Erik's beautiful golden ones. His heart melted at the request. How could he manage to give up the one thing that had been able to keep him sane all these lonely years?

"Promise?" she whispered; bringing Erik back to the present.

"I promise, my darling." he kissed Christine's forehead and was ready to stand, but Christine remained on the floor. Erik looked at her, eyes full of concern and saw that her delicate cheeks were flushed a deep red. He totally forgot that she went to bed in the drenched wedding gown.

"Love, we must get you changed. You are burning with fever."

"No. I want to stay here. In this spot with you." her whispers that were soft and angelic were now hoarse and barely audible.

"I won't be leaving you. I just need you to get changed out of these clothes."

"Will you carry me?"

"Yes, mon stupide peu enfant." Erik chuckled as Christine weakly batted his arm.

"Erik,"

"Mhm."

"I love you, mon ange."

Erik felt a lump in his throat. Did he hear her correctly? Did she really say she loved him? Did she not flee from him to go with the damned Vicomte? The silent tears ran down his cheeks and landed on Christine's red ones.

"Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?"

"Nothing of the sort. I love you also. More than you shall ever comprehend." Erik leaned down to give his beloved a kiss on the cheek and walked back into her bedroom.

After the difficult task of getting Christine into a dry nightgown, Erik made her a concoction of his own to help bring the horrid fever down. It was only a slight one, but he dare not take any chances with he love. She was all he had and he knew that he was all she had too.

"Dear, can you do something for me?" Christine asked a little while later. Erik was sitting on the footstool by her bed, holding the tiny hand in his large one.

"Anything."  
"Can we go up to the rooftop?"

"Not at this moment. I shall take you once your fever has completely passed."

"Promise?" she asked sleepily. Erik knew it was the medicine he had given her was beginning to work and grinned at the child in the bed.

"I promise, À toutes mon coeur." Erik smiled as his angel's eyes closed and went off to her peaceful dreams.

Erik no longer needed the morphine; Christine had replaced the drug with her sweet form which the drug had once given him. He walked out of the room and gathered all of the morphine and needles he owned and threw them into the fire.

**Okay so this chapter was not exactly how I wanted it to go. It took on a life of its own and before I knew what I was doing the chapter appeared! I'm going to start another story, but do not fear because I shall continue this one and I hope you like my other. It might be a crossover of Twilight and POTO so it will take a while to figure this all out but it shall work.**

**French: Yes, my silly little child**

**My angel**

**I promise, with all my heart.**


	3. Raoul and Attack

**Alrighty, first things first: thank you for reading this. I know its not exactly thrilling, but its something, right? Next thing is that I need to know if you want me to continue or not. I know I keep asking this, but it is really really REALLY useful. I'm also going to try and make my chapters longer so it may or may not work out.**

**Chapter 3 is here so enjoy!**

**Love's Music**

Monsieur le Vicomte Raoul de Changy sat in his chair in front of a roaring fire; a glass of deep brown liquor was gripped tightly in his right hand and a dagger in his left.

"How could that little.....how could _she_ go back to _that_? I promised her a future and now she wishes to live in eternal darkness and damnation! But I shall get her back. _I shall_!" he yelled and threw the glass across the room; its contents splashed across the walls and floor.

The servants cringed in fear. They knew their master had gone off the deep end. They all prayed silently for Mademoiselle Daae and the "monster" that they would be spared from the Master's wrath.

Erik did not sleep well that night. He kept getting this reoccurring dream about the Vicomte coming......

_The Vicomte came up from the water in the lake, dagger in hand and a body on his left shoulder. Erik could not clearly see who the boy had, but he knew exactly who it was. Why else would the fop come back to Erik's hell hole? It was beautiful Christine; she lay lifeless on the shoulder. Her big brown eyes empty of all emotion, her skin was even paler than what it already is, and a small streak of blood trickled out of her perfect lips. Erik felt the anger burn through out his whole body! He killed her!_

"_CHRISTINE! CHRISTINE!" he shouted over and over again. The Vicomte laughed and turned to walk out. Erik tried to follow, but he noticed he was tied down in his coffin....he then heard his name being called for. The same angelic voice Erik thought he had lost forever._

"_Erik. Erik...."_

"_Christine...?" Erik felt the tears streak down. They felt so real! So...So...._

"ERIK!"

Erik bolted straight up. Where was he? What happened?

"Thank God. Your alright." a soft voice came from above his head.

"Christine?" his eyes immediately found hers. They were wide and full of fear and concern. What had he said? Why was she so scared? Before Erik could ask anything, the thin little arms wrapped around his strong waist; her body softly pressing against his. He then noticed she was crying.

"Hush, my dear. I'm here. Hush, hush."

"Erik, I thought I lost you. You sounded as if you were in terrible pain. You kept repeating my name over and over and over. It frightened me."

"Don't be afraid any longer, understand? I shall always be here."

_You'll always be there singing songs in my head,_

_You'll/I'll always be there singing songs in my/head._

"Go back to bed now. I don't want your fever coming back and I'm sure you don't want it either. I love you, mon ange." Erik smiled; stroking Christine's tear stained cheek.

"Come with me to bed. I don't want you sleeping in a coffin." she mumbled into his chest. Erik couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. This was when Christine was at her most innocent.

"As you wish." she got off of him while Erik got out of his coffin. Erik gently picked Christine up and carried her into the bedroom; her bedroom, actually. He kissed Christine's forehead and felt the warmth of the fever coming back.

"It is definitely time for bed. Le sommeil bien, ma muse." he gingerly placed Christine in the bed and pulled the sheets and silently and stealthily laid down next to her.

"Je vous aime." she murmured and drifted off into a lovely dream.

Erik still could not believe that this beautiful angel was in his home, in his mother's bed, in his arms, and loves him. She choose him. She told him she loved him.

"Dear God, Thank you for Christine." Erik prayed in soft sobs. Perhaps Fate finally was going to ease up on him. Maybe he could have the family he had always dreamed off.

"Are your men ready yet?"

"Not yet, Monsieur le Vicomte. Why are you in such a hurry anyway?" the poor assassin asked as his men gathered around with their horses. Raoul quickly drew his pistol, coked it, and pointed it at the man's head in less than a second.

"We're getting my fiancée back, Aubry. Now, if you wish to ask anymore questions, your only answer shall be a bullet in your skull, understand?"

"Yes, sir." Aubry said and quickly mounted his horse, "Sir, we need a photo of the lass."

"Here and be careful with it. It is the only one I've got." the Vicomte passed a photo of Christine, her brown hair was cut short due to the fact she got sap caught in it and her beautiful smile spread across her perfect face.

"Pretty thing."

"Yes, she is, now leave before I hire someone else. You know who you have to kill, correct?" Raoul's brandy infused breath made Aubry have to blink a few times.

"I do," a smirk appeared on the man's grizzly face, "the masked man. The monster."

Erik awoke early the next day and found Christine's light body on top of his.

"S_he must've crawled over me in the middle of the night." _he suppressed a full fledge laugh and stroked Christine's chestnut brown curls. Her fever had left in the night and now looked like her normal self, despite the fact that she looked a tad bit pale. Erik then realized that neither of them have eaten in two days.

"_That maybe why she isn't feeling well. I'm a horrible person." _Erik sighed and slowly untangled himself out of Christine's embrace. As he rummaged through the cabinets, Erik heard a moan come out of the bedroom. He immediately dashed towards the noise, but only found Christine sitting up in the bed with an annoyed expression plastered on her face.

"I wanted you to stay in bed." her voice was still thick with sleep.

"I'm sorry I'm not a mind reader, love. I noticed you still looked a little pale and thought some breakfast would help. If you can't remember, we haven't eaten in two days."

"Oh, really? It seems so much shorter than two days since I came home." she mused quietly to herself, tilting her head down and not even noticing she used the word 'home'. Erik felt his heart start beat so fast that his breathing became ragged and uneven. Pain shot across his chest and soon was on the floor, gasping for breath.

Christine's head shot up as she heard Erik fall to the floor.

"Erik!" she screamed and began to panic. _"Oh Lord, show me what to do! Don't take him from me yet!" _

"Ch-Christine, w-w-water. Pil-Pills in the cup-pboard." Erik instructed through his breathing. Christine did not need to be told twice; she bolted up from the bed, grabbed a glass of water, searched every cupboard for Erik's pills, and finally sat beside him and shakily handed him the pills and water. Erik popped two pills in his mouth and swigged the water down in one gulp and collapsed on Christine's lap.

Christine cried at his weakened state.

"_How come he never told me about these attacks? Thank God he's alright."_

"Ma cherie, thank you." Erik whispered and stared piercingly through her soul with his golden eyes.

"You were the one who told me what to do. Oh, Erik, why didn't you tell me you had these attacks? I could've lost you. I can't afford to loose you."

"Do you truly love me?" he asked, but regretted it as he saw the heartbreak and shock enter her big brown eyes.

"Erik, I love you more than anything, even air. Sure, we have an age difference,"

"A big age difference, I'm 34 and you're only 18."

"But that doesn't matter. Nobody shall judge us by age anyways. _Love me, thats all I ask of you._"

Erik smiled as the song flowed through his ears; the same song Christine had used to drive him almost insane.

"You must go back to bed, love. You must rest." Christine smiled and caressed his deformed cheek. She loved Erik. He was perfect to her in more ways than one and the thought of him dying.....it frightened her to no end. _"Thank you, Lord, for letting him live. I love him as I love You."_

"You must rest also, you're just barely getting over your fever." Erik commented and brought Christine back to reality.

"I'll make us something to eat and then we may rest, mon masquer Fantôme."

"Alright, but be careful, mon Princesse." Erik kissed Christine's nose and weakly walked to the couch as he watched her make breakfast.

"_All is as it should be."_

**I made this one a little longer, but not by much. Sorry that it took so long to update. I promise it won't happen again and if it does, then you can unleash Erik with a baseball bat on me. Deal?**

**French: Sleep well, my muse; my masked Phantom; my princess. I'm out of school next week so I shall hopefully have this done before summer is over. God bless you and Thank you for your support!**


	4. Love and Death

**Thank you, my lovely readers, for the nice reviews! They are very encouraging and I have decided that I shall keep writing this fic and that it shall have a proper and real ending. I want to also thank my fave Phantom for giving me inspiration and soundtrack to keep me sane throughout the writing process. Chapter 4 is here and now! **

**Love's Music**

The wind blew through Raoul's hair as he rode into the outskirts of Paris; the Opera Garnier in clear sight. _"Soon, my dear Christine, soon you'll be out of that _thing's_ grasp!"_

"Vicomte, do you want to enter now or later tonight?" Aubry asked as the group slowed down to stop at a local cafe.

"Do you honestly believe that we would try to break into an old, decrepit opera house in broad daylight? Honestly, aren't you smart enough to think this through?" Raoul gave the assassin the dirtiest look he could give him.

"Sorry, Monsieur." Aubry apologized under his breath. Damned man was paying him and his men enough to put up with his attitude issues. Le Petit Café was packed to the brim with patrons, but, because of his power, Raoul was able to clear a whole corner in the back for his "friends".

"We have a few things to discuss, Vicomte." Aubry said as they sat down.

"What?"

"When are we retrieving your fiancée and how? You've told me that this man _lives _under the _opera house_."

"There is a secret passage. Be careful of his trapdoors and leave the saving-my-fiancée part to me and you just worry about killing the monster, understood?"

"Yes, Sir." Aubry smiled wickedly _"You better watch your back, Monsieur le Vicomte, you might see the depths of hell sooner than you think."_

^.^

Christine and Erik spent the rest of the day resting, reading, or they would sit contentedly in each other's arms. Christine thought of something that hadn't occurred to her since she arrived back to her angel.

"Do you think we'll ever get married?" she asked, mainly to herself, but she felt Erik tense at the thought. Christine turned around in Erik's strong arms and looked at his bright red face.

"I-I don't...wou-would it be.....I mean...too s-soon?" he stuttered. Christine smiled at his nervousness and kissed his lips.

"I'm ready as soon as you are. I know this is a dramatic subject change, but how are you feeling?"

"Much better, but you help a lot too." Erik sighed, relieved. He wanted to propose so much! The only thing he was missing was the ring. THE RING!!!!!!! Christine saw Erik's eyes widen with panic and grew concerned.

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" she caressed his unmasked cheek. Christine was so glad that Erik didn't wear his mask that day; she liked being able to see the man she wanted.

"I am and don't worry, a peculiar thought just crossed my mind, that's all." he smiled and kissed Christine's cheek.

"Can you tell me?"

"Its nothing you should worry your pretty, curly head over. Now, I believe it is time for your lesson."

"Oh, Erik, do we really have to? Your still trying to get well. I don't want you getting sick."

"I think it is necessary," he whispered into her ear, "and I think you'd like the location of this lesson."

A wave of pleasure passed through Christine's body as Erik smiled seductively at her.

"Fine, but what do you mean by location? You kn-"

"I know you are a Christian, mon Cherie, and you should know that I'm not talking about _that_ location. I was talking about a different location."

"You mean....?"

"The surface? Yes, I do. I have deprived you of the sunlight that I know you crave." his eyebrow arched; trying to hold in a laugh as Christine's face filled with a glow that could only be happiness.

"Really? The surface? Oh, Erik! I truly do love you and you truly are an angel!" Christine cried joyfully and wrapped her arms around Erik's neck. Erik couldn't hold it in any longer and let out a deep laugh. Christine's head shot up; she'd never heard Erik laugh like that before. The only time she did hear him, he was laughing like a maniac, but this was a gentle, deep, loving laugh that belonged to him and him alone.

"When will we be leaving?"

"Right now if you wish."

"Honest?"

"I said whenever you wish, didn't I?"

"I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Christine was so full of joy, she couldn't begin to im-. Christine felt all the blood rush out of her face and all joy leave. Erik noticed the change in her and held her tighter.

"What is the matter, mon Ange?"

"What if....what if Raoul....someone recognizes you? You're wanted, aren't you?"

"I've already taken extreme measures to assure you that shall not happen. So, do you want to leave or not?"

Christine contemplated for a moment: Erik could be taken away from her if they went outside, but she so missed the sun and the light and the warmth, but wasn't Erik's safety more important than that?

"I can tell what you're thinking and I assure you, Love, I'll be all right."

"Lets go then!" Christine jumped up from Erik's grasp and ran to her room to retrieve her cloak.

"Dear, I need you to pack a small bag with one or two dresses and your other things." Erik instructed as he walked into the kitchen.

"Why?"

"You'll see once we arrive. You pack and I'll make some tea before we go, does that sound good?"

"Yes, I'll try not to take too long." Christine walked into the kitchen, kissed Erik's deformed cheek lovingly, and left to start her packing.

^.^

"Monsieur, are we just going to stay in a cafe for the next 3 hours or are we going to go get the girl?" Aubry asked in frustration. They had been waiting in the cafe until 6 o'clock and they arrived at noon, so needless to say, he was bored out of his skull.

"Its either that or we break in, someone will notice us, and we'll be arrested and even I don't have enough power to keep us all out of jail." Raoul answered tiredly. Why didn't he hire a smarter assassin or at least one that wouldn't talk back to every decision Raoul made. _"Oh, well. Once I have Christine back with me, I shall have no use for this dumb ass and neither shall the rest of the world. I would be doing him, and the world, a very good favor." _

_^.^_

Erik walked into Christine's room to find her debating between 3 different dresses. They all looked beautiful and probably looked beautiful on her too.

"Are you ready yet, ma muse?"

Christine jumped at the sound of Erik's voice; she was in deep thought if she should bring the blue summer dress, or the violet dress which was made with material that would last through any season.

"Oh, Erik, you scared me! I am almost done, sorry about taking so long."

"Don't apologize. Your tea is ready when you're done."

"Merci, mon Ange. Could you bring it in here?"

"I will. I love you so much." Erik wrapped his long arms around Christine's small waist and hummed their favorite song, _Music of the Night._

"I love you too. Are you going to pack also?"

"Maybe, but right now, I'm thoroughly enjoying this moment." Erik mumbled into Christine's hair. She couldn't help but giggle as she wrapped her arms around her angel's neck. After their little moment, Christine made up her mind on the dress she wanted, the violet one, and drank her tea peacefully while Erik packed his small bag. Christine, for some odd reason, was feeling drowsy when she stepped into the gondola and was asleep once Erik and her reached her dressing room.

Erik didn't like the fact that he had to drug Christine in order to get her out, but he knew someone was coming; he wasn't sure who, but his instinct told him so.

"Rest easily, darling, you'll be safe now."

**That was a pretty quick update, if I do say so myself. Ummmmm.....not many French phrases in here. I'm too lazy to think of any at this current moment and being sleep deprived doesn't help much either. Ah, the things we authoress' give up in order to satisfy our readers. I hope you've enjoyed Chapter 4 and be on the look out for Chapter 5! Au revior! ^.^**


	5. Warnings and Unexpectedness

**I do this every chapter, but I wish to thank you all so very much for reading this and encouraging me to write this. So now that I have babbled, shall we see what is going to happen to our lovely couple? *Announcer Voice* Chapter 5, who will die, who will live, I'm not saying anyone is going to bite the dust in this chapter, but maybe later on and I better shut up before I give away my whole story. Chapter 5 here we come!**

**Love's Music**

Christine stirred as the carriage went over a rather large hill, but Erik didn't worry; he'd given Christine enough of the drug to keep her asleep for a good 12 hours and he wanted to make sure it would last the long carriage ride to Rouen. _"I wish with all my heart I could keep her in Paris, but...I can't afford to risk her safety." _

"Erik," she mumbled in her sleep.

"Yes, mon Ange?" Erik answered. He loved talking to Christine in her sleep; especially when her topic is completely random.

"Do you love me?"

Erik wasn't expecting this. Normally she asks if violins could talk or if roses could dance, but this question was new.

"You know I love you with all my heart and soul. Faites vous m'aimez aussi?"

"I do." was the last legible thing Erik heard before Christine feel back into a deep sleep. Erik chuckled softly and played with her chestnut brown hair. _"I love you so much. I pray that someday I may fully show it to you. Hopefully it won't involve dropping a chandelier."_

_^.^_

Nighttime fell on the Ville de Lumières as Raoul, Aubry, and 3 of Aubry's men went to the abandoned opera house.

"How do you suppose we get in?" Aubry asked. Every inch of the opera was boarded up or had chains covering every door, window, or step.

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up and let me figure this out! Mon Dieu, you're a stupid man!" Raoul shouted. Lord, how he hated hated this man!

Raoul grabbed one of the chains and started to saw.

"You know, there is an easier way to do that."

"Fine, tell me if you're so great!"

"On second thought, I am just a stupid assassin after all. I don't know how to pick locks, slowly poison people...."

"Just pick the damned lock. I just want Christine back." Raoul gave up. He was too tired and pissed off to care anymore. He just wanted to be able to hold his darling once more and tell her everything was going to be okay and that they could leave the monster behind forever.

"As you say, Sir." Aubry hissed and went to work. Lock picking was his specialty and in a few short minutes, the large lock dropped to the ground.

"Merci." Raoul groaned; pushing past Aubry in his haste to get to the underground lair that belonged to the infamous Phantom of the Opera. **(PT2009: Just for giggles and laughs, *plays dramatic music to add to the effect*)**

^.^

Christine's eyelids felt heavy as she finally woke up. She noticed she was stiff and that she was bouncing up and down. _"Thats odd...are we still in the carriage?"_ "Erik?"

"_You're awake. I thought it was going to last longer than that..."_

"Erik? What are you talking about?" Christine sat up, but laid back down as the carriage spun around her.

"Nothing, Love. How well did you sleep?"

"I did, but Erik, why are we still in the carriage?"

"We are going to Rouen and I didn't want you to wake until we got there..." again his voice drifted off.

"What did you put in the tea and tell me the truth." Christine shot Erik an evil looking glare. Erik knew he was trapped, but how was he supposed to tell her that he put the drug in her tea to make sure she didn't freak out when he told her his idea of someone coming to take her away?

"Well?"

"Christine, I don't want to frighten you." Erik gently cupped her face with his hand. He noticed she looked a tad bit pale also, "Are you getting sick, mon Ange?"

"I won't tell you anything until you give me an explanation." she said bitterly and turned her head away. Erik's heart sunk; she truly loathed him right now. He took a deep breath and continued with his train of thought,

"I had a feeling someone was coming after you to take you away and I wanted you to be peaceful instead of being nervous or anxious. I'm sorry, I promise it won't happen again."

"I'm debating if I should forgive you." Christine smiled slyly. Sure she felt angry at Erik, but he was only looking out for her and her safety. Erik smiled as he knew Christine had forgiven him and slowly lowered his head to meet her loving lips. Christine's hand entwined in his thick, black hair as the other slowly drew back the white porcelain mask.

"No." he breathed into her brown hair.

"I want _you_. All of you." Christine set the gleaming mask beside her and kissed every inch of the deformed flesh. Salty tears mingled with the kiss. Erik had never felt so happy in his life and he knew Christine felt the same. _"As soon as possible, she shall be my......" _his thoughts trailed off once more as Christine's hand flew over her mouth.

^.^

The tunnels of the opera house still confused Raoul to no end. So far, they had already lost one man to a trapdoor, one got stabbed in the neck by a set trap, and the third man was contemplating suicide.

"Aubry, maybe we should get out of here. I mean, what if this thing really is a nut case? Its already killed the others!"

"Shut your mouth now, Gerard. I'm not in the mood to hear any of your whining!" Aubry smacked the man in the head and they continued. The Vicomte had separated from the group to find the girl and the two assassins were left alone.

Raoul cursed under his breath as he wadded through the lake.

"How the hell can Christine live under here? Its damp, dank, and smells!"

He soon saw the light that could only belong to the monster's lair and saw that the gate was open. _ "He made this way too easy."_ Raoul grinned and drew his sword. He soon came upon the lair and found it quiet; too quiet. All the candles were burning, the pipe organ looked recently used, a fire was going, and from the smell of it, someone had just finished cooking.

"Christine? Christine, darling, where are you?" he whispered, "Where is that monster hiding you?"

Raoul searched the whole lair and found nothing. He soon found Christine's bedroom and saw that the bed wasn't even made and that someone else had been in bed with her.....

"YOU LITTLE WHORE! HOW DARE SHE!"

Raoul swore over and over and over and ultimately destroyed everything in the lair; including the beautiful pipe organ.

^.^

"Christine? Christine!" Erik screamed as she leaned out the carriage door and puked, "What is wrong?"

"Erik." she croaked out. She felt awful as the dizziness settled back in and she leaned heavily against his chest.

"I'm here, Love. Don't talk right now." his hands enveloped her small body and ordered the driver to continue.

"But I have to. Erik, I'm......I-I,"

"You can tell me anything you want, ma muse. I won't get upset or angry at you." Erik brushed a tear that gleamed on her cheek.

"You'll have every right to hate me. I will understand if you do."

"Just tell me whats wrong first."

"I'm.....pregnant."

**CLIFFHANGER!!! **

**Erik: You really shouldn't do that to my poor phans.**

**Me: I can do whatever I want!**

**Erik: *grabs baseball bat***

**Me: Okay, so that is all the time we have for today, folks! I hope you enjoy the cliffhanger and maybe I should let you people suffer slowly and painfully HAHAHAHAHAHA! I had sugar at school this afternoon. Don't judge me!**

**Erik: You are insane.....**

**Me: You shouldn't be tal-OW! He hit me! Erik really hit me! Well, I got to go now before I get a concussion or something even worse than that. Bye-bye!**

**French: Do you love me too?**

** City of lights**


	6. Anger and Illness

**Alright, my inner voice, and Erik's Punjab Lasso, tell me to update from my last chapter sooner than I wanted to.**

***Erik walks into the room***

**Me: Party Pooper.**

**Erik: What did I do?**

**Me: Meanie Head**

**Erik: WHAT?!**

**Me: You're very grumpy today, aren't you?**

**Erik: Its not everyday you find out the woman you love is pregnant wi-**

**Me: Shut UP! Don't give away my plot! Anyway thank you for the reviews and keep them coming and here is wonder Chapter 6.**

**Love's Music**

"I'm.......pregnant."

Erik sat in shock as he absorbed this news. Pregnant? How could she? They never _did _anything, unless.....

"You slept with the Vicomte, didn't you?"

Christine shamefully nodded her head and she sobbed even harder. She knew that night 3 weeks ago was ultimately going to come back and haunt her and now she'd dragged Erik into this.

"I'm so so sorry. Please. Forgive me."

Erik felt the shock disappeared, but anger soon took its place. How dare she sleep with that man and then come back to him, probably already knowing she was pregnant, and hoping that he would take her back, well this time she had gone too far; she had slept with _him_ and there was no way on Earth he was going to forgive her or the thing in her stomach.

"I'll drop you off in the next village. You can wait for your precious Vicomte there." Erik snapped, with hatred seething with every word.

"No, Erik! Forgive me, please. I've been regretting the decision ever since it happened. Don't leave me. I love you so much." Christine clung to Erik's sleeve, as if were her only way to stay safe.

"Why should I forgive you?! You SLEPT with him and you expect me to just accept this without me getting angry? I thought you loved me, but now I see that was a lie." Erik pulled his arm out of Christine's weak grasp and turned his head away from her. _"Little slut!"_

"Its not a lie! You have to understand it was a huge mistake! Please don't leave me like I didn't leave you."

"But you did leave me, several times you did so."

"And I returned. Erik, please...." her voice became smaller and smaller until she fainted in his lap. Erik roughly pushed Christine off his lap onto the floor. How could she do this to him? _"She did return to you. She has a point."_

"_Oh, what does it matter? She is pregnant with another man's child."_

"_But that was before she realized her true love for you."_

"_Still! Didn't she say she was a Christian? Don't they wait until their legally married before they do this kind of thing?"_

Erik continued to stay in deep thought, mostly arguing with himself, until the driver pounded on the top of the carriage,

"Monsieur, we're here at the village, do you wish to stop?"

Erik had to decide now: should he leave her, here in a village where she will most likely stay homeless, or forgive her and raise the child as if it were his own? _"I'll wait until I see the rest of the village."_ Maybe he could get her a job in one of the shops or something else...

The village was small, no one had a job open, except the local whore house, but even Erik was decent enough not to put Christine there. Sure he had called her a slut, but the poor girl didn't deserve a fate as cruel as this. Erik sighed and told the driver to keep going. He then noticed Christine still hadn't waken up from when she last fainted. _"Is she seriously ill? Could it be the child? Why ha-No, I can't think about it. It was her decision to do this and if she gets sick from the pregnancy, its her own damn fault."_

Erik sat there for who knows how long until Christine stirred on the other side of the carriage. She didn't open her eyes, but silent tears fell down the pale cheeks.

"Erik." she whimpered. His heart melted as she tenderly said his name. _"Maybe another man's child will not be such a bad thing after all. She was only doing what she thought was right."_

"Christine, its all right now. Don't cry." he gently hugged her and noticed she was burning up, "Not again. Damn fever!"

"Its hot. Erik, stop it, please." she begged. Even though she was unconscious, Christine could feel the fever burn her terribly. She'd worried herself sick, literally, and now she was deathly ill. Erik knew if he did not get her to the doctor immediately, she could...

"Monsieur, drive to the nearest village, now." Erik ordered the driver.

"I'm sorry, but there is no village for miles and miles."

"Than I guess you'll have to drive fast." Erik's voice turned menacing. The unfortunate driver nodded, frightened out of his wits, and drove as if his very life depended on it. Erik looked back at Christine, a thin layer of sweat already started to bead on her forehead.

"I'm so sorry, darling. Just hold on."

"Angel, its a girl." was the last thing Christine said as she fell into a restless sleep. _"'Angel, its a girl.' What isthat supposed to mean?"_ Erik thought. He never felt so powerless; Christine was burning, probably dying, and he couldn't do a damned thing about it!

The closest village turned out to be Rouen, their original destination in the first place. Erik secured a room at the local inn and he and Christine spent the night because the hospital didn't open until the morning. After getting her changed, Erik gently set Christine on the bed and stroked the gorgeous chestnut brown curls.

"How could I have ever been mad at you?" he whispered and kissed her hot forehead. Christine moved underneath his lips and he saw her finally open her eyes after 14 hours of sleep.

"Ange?" she whispered hoarsely. Everything was horribly blurry and she couldn't remember anything.

"Shh, love. You're burning with fever. Go back to sleep and I shall see you in the morning." Erik told her as she gave him a puzzled look.

"Fever?" Christine asked again. How could she have a fever? She tried to sit up, but her head hurt so badly! She let out a soft groan and fell back against the pillows. Erik grew concerned as he saw how bad his love truly was: she couldn't even sit up without being in pain!

"Yes, a fever. Let me sing you to sleep and I promise I'll still be here and I'm sorry about earlier." he held her hot, trembling hand. Christine didn't bother to ask about what he said earlier and closed her eyelids; waiting for her angel's song to put her to sleep.

_Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation . . .  
Darkness stirs and  
wakes imagination . . .  
Silently the senses  
abandon their defences . . .  
Slowly, gently  
night unfurls its splendour . . .  
Grasp it, sense it -  
tremulous and tender . . .  
Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to  
the music of the night . . .  
Close your eyes  
and surrender to your  
darkest dream  
Purge your thoughts  
of the life  
you knew before!  
Close your eyes,  
let your spirit  
start to soar!  
And you'll live  
as you've never  
lived before . . .  
Softly, deftly,  
music shall surround you . . .  
Feel it, hear it,  
closing in around you . . .  
Open up your mind,  
let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which  
you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of  
the music of the night . . .  
Let your mind  
start a journey through a  
strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts  
of the world  
you knew before!  
Let your soul  
Take you where you  
long to be !  
Only then  
can you belong  
to me . . .  
Floating, falling,  
sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me  
savour each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write -  
the power of the music of the night . . . _

_You alone can make my song take flight, help me make_

_the Music of the Night..._

Erik finished. Christine's breathing was low and slightly uneven, which made him worry even more about her.

"I'm so sorry, Christine. You shall get well. You have to..." Erik's voice trailed off a soft tears fell from his eyes. He stayed up until he saw the sun rising; finally deciding that he should go to bed, Erik crawled under the sheets and wrapped a loving arm around Christine's tiny waist.

**Did you enjoy that? I made Erik kinda mean, I'm not good with mean so it was hard. I want to thank for the wonderful _Music of the Night _lyrics.**

**Erik: How did they get a hold of my song?!**

**Me: You can get a hold of anything on the internet.**

**Erik: Then I'll kill the internet, but first, I have to know, will Christine make it?**

**Me: Well, *bleep* *bleeeeeeep* hospital *blllleeeeeeppppp* baby.**

**Erik: Wow....really?**

**Me: Yeah! To find out what all the bleeps are for, read the next chapter which will be up sometime in the near and hopefully none distant future. Thanks again for reading and God bless! ^.^**


	7. News and Bar Fights?

**I'm so glad that you guys liked my last chapter! It took me a while to figure out what I wanted to do, but, here it is, Chapter 7! Oh, but first of all, thanks for the reviews. You have no idea how good it feels to get compliments on your first fic, but you probably do. So without further a due, let me present the one, the only, Chapter 7 to Love's Music! CAUTION: there shall be some not so nice words after the first section with Erik and Christine so you can just skip over the words or just not even read the part, but you MUST read the end in order to understand the rest of the story! **

**Love's Music**

Erik hardly slept that evening, or morning seeing as how he fell asleep at dawn. Again the nightmares came back and he could do nothing but lie there in agony as the terrible scene unfolded before him:

_Erik and Christine sat blissfully together in the lair under the opera house, a small bulge on her stomach. Erik twirled her hair as Christine's hand lay on her stomach, but a blood-chilling scream came from her pale pink lips. Erik sat in horror as he watched the blood slowly dripping from her mouth and stomach.... "Christine! NO, NO, NO!"_

"_Erik. Stop it. It hurts." her childlike voice pleaded. She sounded as if she was in so much pain._

"_I can't. I'm so sorry, Christine, I'm so sorry." he cried tears of sorrow into her brown curls._

"_Stop. Stop. Stop...."_

Erik bolted out of bed; his body covered in a cold sweat. He looked down and saw Christine's eyes were open, but she didn't look as if she was all there.

"Dear?" she whispered; taking his shaking hand into her hot one.

"Christine? You're....alive! Thank God!" Erik pulled her into a tight embrace. He thought he had lost her. She was alive, but she still burned with the awful fever. Erik looked out the window to see that it was morning and that the hospital must be open.

Erik got up from the bed, grabbed a clean shirt, trousers, then lifted Christine's delicate body out of the bed.

"Where are we...?"

"Don't talk, ma muse. I'm taking you to the doctor's office. You're still burning with fever." Erik smiled sadly at his Christine. She looked so tired; nothing like her usual energetic self. Christine nodded and fell back asleep in her angel's arms.

"I love you, mon amour." she mumbled as sleep claimed her once more. Erik finally let the tears he's been holding back slowly start to trickle down his face. This whole ordeal was his fault: if he had not gotten mad at Christine, she wouldn't have worried herself into a fever and he would not have to be taking his dying angel to the hospital.

"God, forgive me because I know she never will." Erik whispered and walked out of the small inn.

^.^

Raoul paced like a madman back and forth in the tavern across from the opera house. He finally lost Christine. The monster finally had her and she was to suffer without him. Aubry walked up behind the stressed Vicomte. The man, Gerard, ended up in a mirrored room, which eventually led him to hanging himself, so Aubry was out of men, for now.

"Cheer up, Monsieur. You can always find another whorny chorus girl and take her as your wife."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Raoul yelled and punched Aubry in the gut. Aubry stumbled backwards as the whole tavern became silent, "DO you have ANY idea how annoying you are?! I've _hated_ you since we met and now you're telling me to forget about _my_ fiancée?!"

Finally catching his breath, Aubry leaped forward at the Vicomte and drew his sword.

"I've always hated aristocrats. God only knows why I work for you bloody bastards, but, hell, I get paid handsomely for it!" he shoved the sword into Raoul's right shoulder. Raoul yelped in pain, but he felt so angry that he didn't even truly care; this man had to die and he was going to kill him here and now. Raoul drew his pistol, but a shot already rung out in the tavern. He stared in shock as the man stepped forward, revealing that it was none other than Le Comte Philippe De Chagny.

^.^

Erik paced back and forth in the small waiting room. He had already been there for 3 hours and still no one had been able to tell him what was wrong with Christine, besides the fact she had a fever. A few minutes later, a doctor, who looked no older than 25, entered the room, a grave look adorned his youthful face.

"Are you Monsieur Erik Destler?"

"Yes, Docteur. Tell me, what is the matter with her."

"I am afraid, she may not live much longer."

Erik stood, numb at the man's words. _She may not live much longer...._

Christine was going to leave him behind and he knew that if she died, he would be right there next to her and die there too.

"How long?" his voice thick with emotion.

"A few months, but Monsieur, I must discuss something with you. Alone." he emphasized to the nurses who were next to him. They quickly turned away, leaving the room as silently as they came.

"Please, sit, Monsieur Destler." the young doctor offered. Erik nodded his head, tears already spilling over his cheeks. This was all his fault. He got angry at the defenseless girl and all she did was do what she thought was only natural.

"Monsieur, we believe there may be a way to save Mademoiselle Daae, but it shall have to be her decision."

Erik's head shot up. There was a way to save her? Was there a way that his precious angel didn't have to return to heaven yet?

"What is it? I'm begging you, tell me." Erik choked out. He was willing to do anything to save his love!

"We would have to kill the baby. It seems as if the baby is the thing that is causing the problem, but like I said, it is her decision if she wants to live or have the baby and most likely not be able to see its due date. I'm very sorry. Excuse me for one moment, Monsieur." the young doctor walked away as Erik gave a somewhat sigh of relief. He had grown rather fond of being a father, even if it was not his, but maybe him and Christine could try for a child of their own if they had to....kill....the poor creature.

Erik sat on the cold, hard seat in the waiting room for who knew how long until a nurse, looking no older than Christine, came in to tell him that she was awake. Erik darted from his chair to the room he knew that was Christine's and gasped at the sight: her curls lay perfectly on the white pillow, her skin looked nearly as white as the sheets, maybe even whiter because of the moon, and her big brown eyes were fully open, staring at him with the love that had disappeared since she had contracted the fever.

"Erik." Christine sighed and held out her pale hand. She didn't feel nearly as warm as before, but she knew that she still had a slight fever. Erik slowly moved to his angel's side and caressed the small hand.

"My Christine, I must tell you something." he said sadly.

"What is it, mon Ange?"

Erik hesitated; he didn't know how Christine would react to the idea of how she only had a few months to live unless they killed her baby.

"You can tell me, Erik. I trust you." Christine gave him a small smile.

"Dear, the reason you have a fever and your so weak is because....you only have.....a-a few m-months." Erik's body wracked with sobs. The reality of the situation hit him with full force.

"Don't cry, darling. Shh. If this is what God wants, then I'm happy."

Erik looked at Christine with shock and horror; she wasn't scared about dying? She was comfortable about leaving him behind? Then he remembered the option.

"Love, you can live, but you must....get rid of the baby."

"Get rid....of my baby? No, no, no! I couldn't." she sobbed softly into Erik's hand. Christine felt torn between two things: living with her angel or dying with her baby inside her, but, from the sound of it, she would not be able to live for the child to see the light of day. Either way, the poor baby would die.

"I'm so sorry, Christine. I know you would love to be a mother, but its your life." Erik said as gently as possible, not wanting to upset her so much that her fever would come back.

"But what about the baby? It has a life also. I'm sure the baby doesn't mean to hurt me like this. The thought of killing.....something so helpless is awful. I can't do it."

"You have to. Christine, we can try for our very own child once we're married. You can be a wonderful mother then, but you're slowly dying and I can't bear to see you slip away." Erik trembled at the thought. Christine continued to cry well into the night, Erik always there telling her it would be alright and how much he loved her.

"Go to sleep now. I'll tell the doctor your decision." Erik carefully kissed Christine's slightly warm forehead. He frowned and got a cold washcloth for her fever. Instantly, her eyes closed, but she did not fall into her peaceful dreams. "I'm so sorry, mon Ange. I love you."

Erik silently closed the door and found the young doctor who was working on Christine earlier.

"Ah, Monsieur Destler, just the man I wanted to see."

"You sound cheerful for the state her current situation." Erik spat. This doctor truly was getting on his nerves. Why was he so happy when a few hours ago he had told him that Christine had barely a few months to live?

"You will be most surprised when we tell you this. Mademoiselle Daae is going to live."

**Another cliffhanger, oh no! Sorry that this chapter contained nothing but senseless fluff and worry. I enjoyed my small bar fight between Raoul and Aubry. It was very entertaining. Sorry about the late update, I've just had a lot of stuff going on lately and I was never near the computer. SUMMER! That means more updates than ever before. Just for warnings people-who-love-my-story, I shall be departing this great website at the end of July throughout August due to some trips! I'm going to Comic-Con! The Nerdiest Convention on the face of the Earth. That and I have a family reunion, but on the bright side, I'm starting a new story! It shall be a POTO fic, but much much much different, still EC. Raoul can die in a hole for all I care. Thank you so much for reading this and Review please! God bless!**

**^.^**


	8. Marriage, Tough Conclusion, and Loosing

**I'm back! Love's Music is still trucking, but I'm not sure how much longer I can hold on to it. Its literally thriving on fluff. Theres no joke in that one and all who agree with me, raise your hand and say I!**

**Erik: I!**

**Me: *glares* I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to my loyally readers.**

**Erik: Sorry, but you haven't let me talk in a while so I decided to intervene. **

**Me: I was going to let you talk, but you decided that you couldn't be patient for a few sentences and now your talking.**

**Erik: Oh. Can I reveal the rest of your story?**

**Me: NO! O.O **

**Erik: Why? Anyway, I'm going to tell you and maybe we'll get Christine in here a-**

**Me: *throws rock at Erik's head and runs***

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Love's Music**

Erik gaped at the young doctor who stood before him. She was going to live? His precious Christine was going to live? How can that be possible? The man told him hours ago that she was dying and now she was supposed to make it?

"I can see you're confused, Monsieur,"

"Confused doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling." Erik muttered and sank to the floor; his face nearly as white as the marble floor.

"Yes, but let me explain what I mean when I say she is going to live."

Erik's hopes, once again, dashed out the window. He knew it was foolish to get his hopes up about Christine and now he was going to pay for it.

"Tell me what you truly mean, Docteur. Just tell me so I can go back to her." Erik asked coldly. Why was life so hard for him? Hard for everybody around him? He was almost like a bad luck magnet or something!

"Why don't we discuss this in my office? You seem very distressed, Monsieur." the young man said; leading a reluctant Erik off the floor and slowly made his way towards the office. The plaque on the door read _Docteur Nicolas Giry_.

_Giry?! This child can't possibly be Madame Giry's! She told me she only had one child...unless..._

"Docteur Giry, do you know who your mother is?"

Docteur Giry tensed at the question. Had this man known his mother or more importantly, _how_ did he know his mother?

"Why do you ask, Monsieur?" his voice trembled slightly. What if this man was his...impossible! He was much much too young, but Nicolas had to try and he wasn't going to find out if he never asked.

"Curiosity. I used to know your mother. Or at least I think I did. Is her name Marie Giry?"

"In fact, it was."

"I wonder why she never mentioned you?"

"Because I have no father and I'm a disappointment. Monsieur, you claim to know my mother, I have to ask you this now or I shall regret it horribly."

Erik stared at the boy warily. He couldn't possibly think _he_ was his....._OH. MY. GOD! What have I gotten myself into? This boy must be insane! I merely on a few years older. We could almost be brothers._

"Monsieur Destler, are you my father?" and as the words escaped Nicolas' mouth, the Phantom of the Opera passed out on the office floor.

^.^

"Brother?" Raoul stared in disbelief as his elder brother, Comte Philippe de Changy, with a pistol in his left hand, smoke still coming from the barrel. He quickly looked at Aubry, who was bleeding from the mouth, slumped on the floor, dead from the Comte's shot.

"Yes, my dear brother?" he asked confidently. Philippe was not nearly as handsome as Raoul, but was still able to have a somewhat of a cult following of eager, rich young woman who would do anything to please him and battle till the death for his hand.

"What on Earth are you doing here? I thought you were with the Du-"

"That doesn't matter right now.

The reason I came is because I know where your bitch of a fiancée is."

"Really? You know where Christine is?" Raoul didn't notice that his brother used "bitch" to describe his darling. All he cared about was that Philippe knew where she was.

"I do, but you must promise me one thing though." Philippe smiled wickedly at his younger sibling. _ Poor child, he loves this girl, but if this marriage ever happens, the de Changys shall loose all credibility._

"Anything! I'll do anything that you ask of my, but I'm begging you to tell me where she is being held."

"Mademoiselle Daae is currently living in Rouen."

"Rouen? Why would she go there? That damned monster must have taken her there against her will. Thank you so much, Brother. I must leave now."

"No, you're not. Remember our deal?"

"Tell me now so I can leave." Raoul growled under his breath. He finally knew where his Christine was and now his own brother was making the process of getting to her slower and that awful monster could have done something to her already. Raoul shuddered at the thought. _I'm coming as fast as I can, mon amour. Stay strong for me._

"Raoul, since I have told you where you can find the girl, you cannot marry her. Once you arrive back in Paris with her, she shall be sent to London, or some other city far away, and you shall marry the Vicomtess de Neuville. She has good ties with everyone in society and, unlike your fetish with the chorus girl, you two shall once and for all marry."

^.^

Christine lay in the slightly uncomfortable hospital bed as she thought over her decision. She had chosen to keep the baby. Erik's face; it was a sight she would never forget in her last few months alive. It was so full of pain, sadness and it was all caused by her.

"_When you do reach heaven, mon Ange, don't forget me." _he had cried into her curly hair. Those tears! Those tears were shed because of her decision not to kill the child that was slowly, but surely, growing inside of her.

"Please, forgive me, Erik. I'm so sorry, but I can't bring myself to do it." she whispered weakly into the lite room. It looked like a beautiful summer day: no clouds, the sounds of birds and laughing children, a small stream could be heard from close by, but none of it mattered to Christine right now. She just wanted to tell Erik over and over again how much she loved him and how much she'd miss him.

Christine closed her exhausted eyes as a flash of pain shot across her stomach. What was this? It hurt so badly she couldn't think straight. A painful scream emitted from her pale pink lips and a nurse rushed in with a vile and needle.

"Shush, dear. This will help." the nurse tried her best to comfort the poor woman.

"Wh-what is that?"

"Morphine."

The nurse poked the needle into Christine's pale arm and left the room.

"No! Come back! It hurts so much." she whimpered as the drug spread throughout the small body. Her cries for help soon became slurred and the last thing she could remember was a young doctor running in and calling for nurses to come in the room.

"Erik." his beautiful name slurred on her tongue as she fell into a deep, drug induced sleep.

Erik awoke a few minutes later to a horrifying shriek. He knew there was only one person who could scream like that,

"Christine."

He jumped off whatever he was lying on, but was soon face to face with the cold marble floor of Docteur Nicolas Giry and then he remembered why he had passed out in the first place.

"_Are you my father?"_

That, by far, has been the oddest question anyone had ever asked Erik in a long time. He heard a door open and a quick gasp. Erik reached up to touch his face and found that his mask was missing. _Dammit! Where is it, but, more importantly, where is Christine?!_

"Mademoiselle, where is Docteur Giry?"

"With Mademoiselle Daae, Monsieur. She is having a miscarriage; its so sad." the poor nurse replied; her words, for some reason, stung him. The baby wasn't Erik's child, but it was still a part of Christine and right as he lay there, it was dying. _Please, be with her. I may not necessarily believe in You, but I know she does, so, if You're anything like she says You are, be with her now as I cannot._

"Can I go in there with her?" Erik's voice pleaded. He wanted so badly to be there with her, to hold her delicate, pale hand, to tell her everything was going to be OK.

"Forgive me, Monsieur, I can't. Besides, if you were with her right now, she would hardly recognize you."

"Why is that?"

"She is heavily drugged with morphine, Monsieur. Now, let me help you off the floor." the nurse offered as she saw Erik trying to push himself up. When he had fallen, Erik had broken his left arm and his foot just landed perfect so that it was broken too.

"Please, can't you find some way for me to get in there? I personally need to see if she is going to be fine."

The nurse bit her lip, apparently in deep thought, and then a wide smile spread across her face.

"Let me get you a wheelchair and I'll take you to Mademoiselle Daae."

"Thank you so much." Erik sighed in sheer relief. He _was_ going to be able to hold Christine's delicate, pale hand, he _was_ going to there to tell her everything was going to be all right. _Still be there when I arrive, ma muse. _

**And it was literally attack of the killer fluff in this chapter. Lots of things happened in this chapter. I can already see the confused reviews I'm going to get for this one. Okay, I'm going to break this chapter down bit by bit:**

**Part 1: Erik is being led by the young doctor, Docteur Nicolas Giry, who, you guys think so far, is Madame Giry's son, and asks Erik if he is his true father and long story short, Erik faints. I should say passes out 'cause that sounds manlier. **

**Part 2: Raoul's brother, Philippe, comes to his little brothers rescue by shooting our favorite assassin, Aubry, and strikes a deal: I tell you where Christine is, but you marry a different chick.**

**Part 3: We have Christine in the hospital bed, musing over her incredibly difficult decision when when she had pain in her stomach and then is drugged by a nurse.**

**Part 4: Erik wakes up and finds out that Christine is having a miscarriage and that he has gracefully broken an arm and foot.**

**If you are still thoroughly confused at my chapter, PM me. I'm even confused by this chapter and I'm the one who frikin wrote it! Thank you for reading and my A/N is really long isn't it? God bless!**

**^.^**


	9. Love and Morphine and a Proposal?

**Sorry about not updating sooner. Lots of stuff has been happening, especially this morning, but I'm not going to talk about my life because this is a fanfic and not a diary!**

**Erik: You can tell me whats bothering you.**

**Me: As much as I would totally love that, I can't and wait, aren't you supposed to be with Christine?**

**Erik: You haven't written that part yet.**

**Me: Oh, I forgot about that. So here is Love's Music Chapter 9! Hope you enjoy it.**

**Love's Music**

Christine felt nothing but searing, white hot pain, even with all the morphine in her system. She was having a miscarriage. Why? Why did it have to be a miscarriage? This poor baby shouldn't be dying before it was born!

"Mademoiselle Daae, please, hold on. We're almost done." a nurse said quietly. The nurse could tell the girl was most likely going to die before Monsieur Erik could make it.

"E-Erik. Where i-is he?" Christine mumbled. It took so much strength to get those four words to come out of her lips, but she had to know. She had to know why he wasn't there with her and why he wasn't telling her everything was going to be all right?

"I don't know where he is, dear. I think another nurse is with him."

"Wha-What h-happened t-to him?" fear and concern entered the tired brown eyes. Erik was hurt? Was he sick?

"I don't know. I'll send someone to find out, but you must rest now." the nurse tried to smile. This girl was too young to be going through all of this. Hopefully she could find Monsieur Erik in time.

^.^

Raoul mounted his jet black horse as Philippe entered one of the many carriages the de Chagny's owned. He refused to ride with his brother. How could he? He forced him into marrying some Vicomtess and deny Christine the safe and secure marriage he had promised her.

"_You honestly believed that I would allow you to marry a chorus girl? Especially a poor chorus girl. Really, Raoul, I thought you had much better taste than that!" Philippe said back in th e tavern._

"_Don't you dare talk about Christine like that! She is my fiancee and I refuse any other woman, but her!" Raoul yelled and flipped the table that was in front of them. Philippe laughed at his little brother's attempt to frighten him. 'Poor, pathetic Raoul'_

"_You are marrying this girl if you wish for your chorus girl to live a long life."_

"_You wouldn't dare!"_

"_Oh, but I already have. My men are on their way to Rouen as we speak. So, do we have a deal or not?" Philippe put out his hand._

_Raoul had to think; his only brother had sent assassins after Christine. Of all the people who could betray him this much! He had to agree; he had to save Christine._

"_Fine." Raoul shook his brother's hand and stalked out of the tavern._

^.^

Erik winced in pain as the nurse moved his broken foot. So far, this was not the smartest plan he had ever come up with (okay, the chandelier was worse, but that was just an impulse decision!), but he had to see for himself if Christine was alive. Erik had heard awful stories about women giving up the will to live after a miscarriage. He prayed to the God he never honestly believed in for his angel's safety.

Once the nurse got Erik settled in the wheelchair, she tried to move as fast as lightening to Mademoiselle Daae's room. The poor child was slowly dying and didn't have very much longer to live, but maybe if she did see this strange disfigured man with the voice of an angel, she could recover and maybe, someday, they could try to have another child.

Erik heard soft sobs coming from behind Christine's door.

"I-I need hi-him here with me."

"We know, Mademoiselle, but, please, try to stay calm. Your condition is fragile at the moment and we can't have you being upset. If you don't calm down, I'll have Docteur Giry come in and give you more morphine." the nurse in the room replied coldly. Erik's heart swelled with anger. _How dare that woman talk to my Christine in such a way! I wish I could just strang-Calm down. No more murderous thoughts. Christine needs you right now and, above all, I need her too._

"Monsieur, I must inform the nurse in the room that you are here." the kind nurse whispered in Erik's ear, bringing him back to the present.

"Alright and merci tellement de toute votre aide, Mademoiselle,"

"Madame Spencer and vous êtes bienvenu." Madame Spencer smiled, walking into the Christine's room.

"Madame Yule, a Monsieur Erik Destler is here to visit the Mademoiselle."

The nurse, Madame Yule, spun around with anger showing plainly on her face. Madame Spencer knew this was going to be hard, but that man talked about the girl with such love and affection that she had to try as hard as she could!

"Please let him see her! It might help her condition to turn around."

"How do you know?" Madame Yule spat bitterly. She didn't need to be told how to take care of her patients, especially from a woman who barely knew anything about medicine!

"Because it will give Mademoiselle Daae a reason to live again." the young nurse whispered. Madame Spencer knew what it felt like to loose someone; she had lost her first husband less than a year after marriage and she swore she was never going to marry again.

Madame Yule looked at the woman before her and her old, grey eyes softened a little.

"Fine, but not for very long. I just gave her more morphine just before you came in so she will be slightly tipsy."

"Yes, Madame Yule! Thank you!" the younger nurse threw her arms around the neck of the woman she considered to be her mother.

"Just go get the man! I'll be down the hall if anything unusual happens to her and don't try to fix it yourself, understood?"

"Of course." she turned back towards the door until Madame Yule stopped her again.

"And, Mary, you're a special girl for convincing me to let these two see each other. Most of the staff cowers beneath me, but you are definitely different; something that this hospital really needs." she smiled slightly and exited before Mary could.

"So, you're name is Mary?" Erik teased as she walked back to him. He saw her blush a deep crimson as she mumbled a small 'yes' and wheeled him into the room.

Erik's breath hitched in his throat as he saw the sight before him: his beautiful angel lay sleeping in tangled, sweat drenched sheets, her curls lay sprawled across the pillow, her face, and down her shoulders, and her pale skin gleamed in the setting sunlight.

Mary wheeled Monsieur Erik over to the bed and he immediately grabbed her pale, cold hand.

"Sh-She's alive...isn't she?"

"Right now she is, but we're not sure for how much longer though."

Erik choked on a sob and rested his head on the bed; tears covering every inch of his cheeks.

"I did this. She is here because of me. I'm so sorry, Christine."

"Don't....talk like...that." a faint voice said. Erik's head shot up and saw his love _was_ alive! The look in her eyes showed that she was indeed heavily drugged and her face also showed that she was exhausted from the miscarriage. He stroked Christine's chestnut brown curls slowly, forgetting the fact that she was going to soon die.

"You're alive. You're here. I'm so happy. God, Christine, forgive me for not being her sooner."

"I'm fine. Just tired, love. Erik, are you hurt?" she weakly held his bad hand and noticed that he winced.

"Its nothing. Don't leave me here, Christine. I can't bear it if you....you..."

Christine understood what Erik was trying to say and moved her other hand to caress his deformed cheek.

"I'll always be here. I'm not going to die yet. Not for a very long time, mon amour." she smiled. Erik sat up and got out of his wheelchair, despite the protests coming from Mary.

"I'll make it. It only hurts a little." he lied, trying to calm the worried look that possessed Christine's pretty face.

Erik knelt before the bed and did something he had been dying to do since his precious, precious angel had returned to him,

"Christine Daae, will you marry, ma cherie?"

He nearly laughed as Christine's eyes grew as wide as saucers, but sadness filled his heart as he saw tears enter her big, brown eyes. Erik sighed and looked down at the bed; it was too soon. He had asked her too soon.

"I'm sorry, mon amour. I shouldn't have asked you." he whispered. Christine stared at her angel in wonder. Marriage! This is the one thing she had wanted the most! _Reply, you idiot! He's taking your tears as rejection! Say something! _

"Yes, Erik." she grabbed his warm, trembling hand and pressed it to her pale pink lips.

Erik, still on his one good knee, felt shock course through his body. Was she agreeing to his proposal or was she agreeing to it being too soon? He had to find out or else it would eat away at him until there was no more.

"W-what are you agreeing to?"

"I want to be with you. Forever...." Christine's angelic voice drifted off as she fell unconscious claimed her once more. Erik felt tears of sweet, loving bliss fall from his eyes. The one thing he had dreamed for was now a reality and what made it even more amazing was that the woman who agreed to tie herself down to a demon was his Angel of Music, Christine.

"Thank you, mon ange. I shall protect you no matter what may happen." Erik kissed both of Christine's eyelids and climbed into the hospital bed, gently wrapping his arms around her small waist, and, for the first time in years, he slept the most peaceful sleep he ever had.

**Love it? Hate it? I apologize once more about not updating, but my Great-Grandma has been in the hospital and just got released so I've been neglecting my duties as an authoress. I just noticed that I have Christine falling asleep at the end of every chapter....or having Erik say some fluffy thing that is totally not like him. I think for my next fic after this and Memories, I'll make a darker Erik or do you guys like light and fluffy Erik? I can't drag this story out much longer so I've decided that there are only going to be at the most 3 more chapters. I hope I didn't just dampen your day, but you guys have to agree that the story is getting a bit long. **

**Erik: What do you mean long? I have to know if she lives or not!**

**Me: You're going to find out if Christine lives or not, but I have something very special in mind...**

**Erik: Tell me!**

**Me: Last time I told you something I had to censor it all out and I'm not doing that again. Okay, thats all I have for you good folks. That and Erik is brandishing his Punjab Lasso and it looks really scary! God Bless! ^.^**


	10. Taken and Returning

**LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN! I just felt like I should have said that because this chapter is taking place a week after the last because I know some people do get confused and don't read the little hint notes that say 1 week later *cough* me *cough*. Here is some warning: this chapter is a little darker than others so if you want to not read this, then that is okay, but the next chapter won't make a whole lot of sense. I'm going to see Green Day! I'm excited and, since I won't have an update by then, Happy 4th of July, my devoted readers!**

**Love's Music**

**1 week later**

Christine sat her soft bed, in her warm and comforting home that sat on the outskirts or Rouen. Erik was out running errands and demanded that she stay in bed because of her health.

"I'm fine, Erik, honestly. I can do a few quick errands. If I get tired, I promise to sit down and rest a bit."

"No, darling. A week ago I thought I was going to loose you and I'm not going to take any chances. I'll be back shortly." he smiled; kissing her rose bud lips, which had gained their color back, and left the house without another word.

Christine sighed tiredly; she loved how Erik cared so much for her, but it really was starting to get annoying. She was better and stronger and wanted to help.

"Maybe I'll make him some tea for when he comes back. How stressful can tea making be?" she laughed silently and got out of the warm bed. Her legs shook underneath her, but not enough to make Christine go back to bed; she was determined to do something helpful instead of lying in bed all day, even though she had to admit it was nice not having to do chores.

Once the samovar was on the stove, Christine grabbed a book of fairy tales and sat in the large chair that sat by the fire. Erik had failed to mention of his home here in Rouen or his homes in Italy, England, and Sweden. _If he is a recluse, then why does he have so many homes? Maybe he'll take me to Italy once we're married! Oh, but I would also love to visit my old home in Sweden. I do miss it dearly._

Suddenly, a loud, rather rude, knock came from the front door.

"Erik, love, is that you?" Christine called out. He had a house key, so why would he be pounding on his own door? Maybe he lost it. _Only you can loose a key, but keep hidden from all of Paris, my Phantom._

Christine walked slowly to the door and a frightened gasp came from her lips at her visitor.

"Raoul?! What on Earth are you doing out here?"

He looked awful; his clothes were dirty and sweat drenched, his brown hair that was always kept neat was clinging to his face, sticking up in all directions, and a hint of a beard was starting to grow on his once boyish face.

"Oh Christine, you're safe now! Come with me, quickly, before that monster comes back." he grabbed her small hand and tried to lead her out the door. Christine felt anger build up inside her. How _dare_ someone call _her_ fiancée a monster!

"Raoul, there are two things I must tell you: one, if you ever call Erik a monster again, I'll have him personally kill you, and second, I don't want to leave with you. Erik has shown me nothing but kindness and love, so if you could ever so nicely release my hand-"

"I don't think so, my dear." a new voice came from behind. Christine's head whirled around to see an older version of Raoul.

"Philippe? What are you doing here?"

"I came with my little brother, but he already has another girl and I do believe you are the most beautiful woman I ever saw. You're mine now." he smirked and grabbed Christine's other arm. How did he get in here?! Erik had made sure that all the doors and windows were locked before he left. _Erik! Where are you! Wherever you are, hurry! _

Christine's thoughts stopped dead in there tracks as Philippe's hands roamed over areas of her body that she barely let Erik touch.

"What are you doing?" a frightened whimper escaped from her lips; her head turning back to a helpless looking Raoul. He knew this was the other part of the deal with Philippe; his brother was to have Christine. In every possible way.

"I'm simply making my bride to be mine before anyone else can claim her." Philippe whispered into Christine's bright red ear, "Don't tremble like that, my darling. I promise to be gentle, sort of."

"Raoul, you can't let this happen! Raoul! RAOUL!" Christine wailed as Philippe picked her up; she was too weak to fight back.

"I'm so sorry, Little Lotte." tears fell down his blue eyes, "I didn't mean for this to happen. Please, forgive me."

"NO! You can't do this to me! No, no, NO!" Christine pounded on Philippe's back. He growled and ran her into a wall, hard. She felt unconsciousness tugging at her, but she had to stay awake, she had to try and defend herself until Erik got back.

Erik.

What would he think of her? He would definitely get the wrong idea if he saw another man in bed with her.

"Erik! Erik, where are you?!"

"Dead." was the simple answer she received.

Christine's blood ran cold. Dead? No, he couldn't possibly be dead. This had to be a lie to make her be quiet, but she couldn't help it; the tears came too fast to stop.

"D-dead? What do yo-you mean, de-dead?"

"I believe that there is only one definition for the word 'dead', my dear. I killed him; he was in the market and I recognized the white mask immediately. He is currently rotting in an alleyway somewhere in the city." he laughed manically and saw the tears, and blood, coming down her cheeks.

"You-you're lying! Erik would never l-leave me here!"

"Believe what you want, but I was the one who stabbed him in the gut. I still have the blood on my sword if you want proof?"

Christine sobbed even harder. He was dead! Her Angel of Music was dead! She let her body go limp; there was no reason to live anymore and who cared if someone else touched her? Her love was gone forever.

"Are we done struggling?" Philippe asked as he set her on Er-_his_ bed. He knew he said the right things to make her quiet down. Truthfully, he did stab the masked man, or Erik, but didn't see him die. _ He'll die of massive blood loss, but I shouldn't worry about that now. I have a beautiful woman to taint._

Christine nodded her head numbly, all emotions drained from her frail body. She shouldn't made Erik stay home with her, pretending to be sick so he could stay near her, at least for a few more hours or she could have persisted more about going out on her own to do the errands, but none of that mattered now; she was going to be raped by her childhood-friend's-older-brother.

Christine felt Philippe's hands travel up her pale legs and into the most sensitive of places.

"Now, dear, you shouldn't shake like this; it'll make it harder for us both." he whispered menacingly. Christine immediately tightened up her body and laid on the bed, stiff as a board, "Much better. Stay like that and we should be over fairly quickly."

A trail kisses went down her neck, but Christine couldn't help but let out a choked sob. Even though _he_ was gone, it still felt wrong. It wasn't _his_ touch; that gentle, loving, caring touch that made Christine moan with pleasure, but never gave in, but this touch was completely different; it was rough, mean, and vile.

Philippe saw in her eyes that Christine was distracted by her thoughts, so, before he lost his one chance, he tore his brown trousers off and landed on top of her.

"You are beautiful, my bride"

"Please, stop. Kill me. At least then I can see him again." she sobbed into his shirt. Death. It used to frighten her, but now, Christine welcomed the Angel of Death with open arms.

"I don't think so. I'll have you, marry you, then kill you. How does that sound, hm?" Philippe smiled and lifted the light nightgown off Christine's tiny, terrified body.

"So beautiful." his eyes glistened with lust. He needed her; he was glad he had barely informed Raoul on the details of the deal because this is what he truly wanted. He didn't give a rat's ass if Raoul married the Vicomtess or not. All Philippe cared about was his body mingling with this chorus whore and then toss her out like so many other woman he had been with.

Before he could get the satisfaction that Philippe craved, he heard a crash from down the hall.

"What the hell is that asshole of a brother of mine doing? Oh well, let him smash everything in this house. I shall not get so easily distracted."

Christine closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the horrid moment when the two of them would join together. _I'm being raped. Oh God, if you truly care for me, save me. Kill me. Do anything! _

"ERIK!" she screamed as she felt it. The hot pain. It hurt so bad and it didn't stop there; he just kept going, "Kill me! Please, somebody kill me! Make him stop!"

"BE QUIET!" Philippe shouted and backhanded her, still inside her body. He never felt so much pleasure from one woman. Maybe he would marry her and not kill her; her screams made things very interesting and the noises she made was wonderful!

Christine couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to curl up and join _him_ in Heaven.

"Christine." a faint whisper came from the door. _That voice! I must be mad! He is dead! Dead, dead, dead, DEAD! Make it go away!_

But the voice called her name over and over again, "Christine, I'm coming, Christine."

"Make that beautiful voice go away, God. Don't torture me any longer with it."

Then, something happened that Christine would never forget as long as she lived. Her Dark Angel was standing in the doorway, one hand over his stomach and the other with a sword.

"Get off my fiancée, Monsieur." Erik's voice dripped with uncontrollable rage. How DARE someone touch her like that?! How DARE someone make her do this. Despite the bleeding coming from the stab wound in his stomach, he felt fine.

Philippe let out an annoyed sigh, as if he had been interrupted by a small child while doing paper work.

Christine let out a blood-curdling scream as he moved out of her body and the last thing she heard before falling in on herself was,

"You are safe now, mon ange. You are safe."

**What did you think? I'm having two more chapters and then its done! Finally! Let me know what you people think and-**

**Erik: She was raped?! You let my darling be raped?! As if having a miscarriage wasn't bad enough.**

**Me: I had to do something! Anyway R&R and have a great holiday.**

**God Bless!**

**^.^**


	11. Saved, but Lost and Epilogue

**Okay, this is, by far, the quickest update I ever done. I'm not sure how well this chapter is going to turn out because I'm about ready to pass out on my keyboard, but I re-read my last chapter and I got pumped and I got inspiration and my little voice in my head (damn voices won't leave, don't you hate that?) told me to update also.**

**Erik: Is she going to be alright? I still can't believe you had her raped. The Comte none the less!**

**Me: I had a reviewer who did mention that it was drastically out of character for him, but I wanted to make things a tad more interesting. **

**Erik: Oh. Can you just do this so I can find out what happens to my Christine!**

**Me: FINE! Due to Erik's pestering,**

**Erik: I am NOT pestering!**

**Me: Whatever, and my voices, here is Chapter 11! Enjoy!**

**Love's Music**

Erik could hear the shouting and the screaming of his angel coming from his room. He knew that it had to be the same man who stabbed him that was doing this to her and that man would have to pay for his life!

"ERIK!" he heard the ear piercing scream. No! That Comte was going to die for sure, but he couldn't rush back into the room; Christine most likely would be afraid of him. She would probably be afraid of all men for a long time thanks to this bastard. So, Erik did the next best thing: he called out to her softly, like he had done the night he first found her in the small chapel, crying over the death of her father.

"Christine."

There was a pause in the bedroom, but soon the moans came emitted from the room once more. Erik felt the blood coming out of his stab wound fairly quickly and knew he had to get it stitched soon or else he would.....no. He couldn't think like that now; he had to focus on his angel right now and not his own life.

"Christine, I'm coming, Christine." his voice was even fainter.

"Make the beautiful voice go away, God. Don't torture me any longer with it." was his only reply. Christine honestly thought he was dead. How could she think like that?

Erik couldn't hold onto his rage anymore and burst through the door and the sight he found would haunt his dreams forever: his lovely fiancee was being impaled by the Comte, who looked like he was thoroughly enjoying it, but Christine's brown eyes were the one thing that scared him the most, they were empty, emotionless orbs staring at him.

"Get off my fiancee, Monsieur." Erik threatened, sword now drawn.

The Comte let out an annoyed sigh, couldn't he ever have a woman in peace? As he turned over, roughly moving out of the fragile body that lay underneath him and stared at the man he thought he had killed only a few hours ago.

Erik pushed the man off the bed as he saw Christine's eyes fluttering.

"You are safe now, mon ange. You are safe." he whispered into her ear and then turned his attention back to the older fop.

"You son of a bitch! You raped her!" he lunged towards the naked man, sword nearly plunging into his shoulder.

"I did and I must say, I enjoyed every second of it."

Erik couldn't feel or see anything but rage. His Christine; HIS Christine was raped and this man showed no emotion what so ever!

The Comte smiled and punched Erik's open stomach wound. Erik let out a pained gasp, dropping his sword on the cold wooden floor.

Philippe quickly snatched up the sword, threw off Erik's mask, and aimed straight for his right eye.

"I must say that I am doing the world a huge favor, riding a monster such as yourself. Plus, I'm doing you a favor as well."

"What favor?" Erik growled at the naked man in front of him. He already knew Christine was going to be terrified of him and probably never trust him again, but still didn't mean he had to _die_!

"The favor, my dear monster, is relieving you of your pain. You know she won't love you; she won't love anyone as long as she lives!"

"Erik?" a soft, scared voice came from the bed. It was Christine and she was calling out for _him_, but the beautiful voice nearly got him killed.

Philippe saw Erik was distracted, probably by the noise the girl made, and plunged the blade into the right side of his chest.

Erik felt the blade move roughly into his chest, but none of it mattered anymore; his Christine was asking for him. He had to get up onto the bed to help her.

"Y-you get off m-me. Now." his once melodic voice was now hoarse and blood trickled from Erik's open mouth. The coppery taste was enough to make him vomit and the sword was still lodged inside his body, which was very uncomfortable.

"I don't think so, Phantom. This time, I'm going to make sure you're dead!"

"No you won't, Brother." a familiar, annoying, voice came from behind the two men and Erik recognized the you Vicomte de Chagny with several police men behind him.

Raoul couldn't believe what he was seeing; his older brother was naked, covered in blood, his once rival was dying on the floor, and Christine, poor, sweet, lovely Christine, was trembling in the middle of the bed, whispering Erik's name over and over.

"Men, arrest him and see that he is killed. I am sorry, Philippe, I guess your fiancee's death was too much for you to bear alone." he smiled sadly as he watched the police handcuff his once noble and handsome sibling. Without a word of regret or aurevior, the Comte Philippe de Chagny was taken outside, soon to be arrested and hung for his crimes.

Erik lay pinned on the floor; his crimson blood quickly draining out of his body.

"Boy, help m-me to the be-bed."

"I need to get you a doctor immediately. Stay there and I'll be back as soon as I can." Raoul said sadly to the man who was dying before him.

"I d-don't need a d-doctor. Just......Christine." Erik's hand groped for the sheets. It amazed Raoul that this monster, this _thing_, cared so much for the girl on the bed. The only time he could remember the man was when he nearly killed him in the underground cellars of the opera.

"Very well, but as soon as you're on the bed, I'm leaving for a doctor."

Erik nodded his head Raoul put his arms under Erik's and pulled the man up into a standing position. The two moved slowly to the bed, upon removing the sword, Erik cried out in pain, but felt a cool, shaking hand rest on his deformed cheek.

"Is it really you?" the frightened voice, almost one of a child's, asked.

"It is really me, mon ange. It is really me." he whispered back as sobs racked the small body of Christine.

"Oh Erik! They told me you died! They tou...touched me. I-I don't want that again! I don't want _him_ touching me again!"

Erik gently wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her as he lay on the bed.

"Shhh, shhh, my love. He will no longer harm you and no one shall ever touch you again like that. Not even me, if you wish."

The sobs immediately stopped and Christine's eyes looked into his, showing nothing but rejection and pain.

"You...you don't love me anymore? You don't want me anymore? I knew it! I knew that once that man was inside me that you wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore."

Erik tried to speak, but instead of words, blood poured out of his mouth and onto the perfect, pale body of his angel. Christine's expression changed from rejection to fear at the sight of the red liquid.

"What has he done to you?" she whispered horrified; her small hands gripping his shirt tighter than ever.

"T-to put things sim-simple, love, I'm dy-dying. I don't h-have much longer. I-I'd dare say a little ov-over a minute." Erik smiled lovingly at his fiancee, or at least that what she would've been if he had lived.

"You can't leave me! Please, don't leave me yet!"

"I mu-must, but d-don't cry over me. I l-love you."

"Love me, Erik. I want him gone and you to stay with me forever." she whispered. Erik tensed at the request; he would die halfway through it, but if it made his angel happy, he would do it.

^.^

**4 years later**

Christine walked to the stables with an excited toddler at her side.

"Mama, are we going somewhere? Are we seeing Father?" he asked innocently. Christine felt the tears roll down her cheeks at the word 'Father'.  
"I'm sorry, Mama. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Its alright, Erin. Mama is a little sad, that is all." she smiled gently at her son as they got into the carriage, but another small set of footsteps rushed towards her.

"I want to see Father too! Please let me come, Mama!" a little girl pleaded, pulling on Christine's black silk dress.

"You're still sick, Elisabeth. I will take you to see...Father when you are well."

"But I do feel better, Please let me come. I'll dress warmly!" the look on Elisabeth's was adorable and Christine gave in. The child smiled and ran back into the beautiful mansion that lay on the outskirts of a quiet Swedish town.

Elisabeth soon returned, covered from head to toe in winter clothes, despite the fact that it was spring, and the family set off in the carriage.

The memory of the night Christine had lost her Angel of Music still burned deeply and it still pained her that he was gone, but she would never regret the decision to love Erik.

_Shortly after their moment, Christine laid her head down on her lover's chest, hearing the labored breathing and his heart slowing._

"_M-Mon ange, I love you, o-only yo-you." his blood stained lips met hers for the final time._

"_I love you too, my wonderful, beautiful Phantom." she whispered and watched his golden eyes close forever._

"_Good bye. I'm sorry."_

Christine's train of thought was broken when the carriage stopped. They were there already? That was unusually fast. She looked over at the sleeping forms of her wonderful children.

Elisabeth was the spitting image of Erik; she had his golden eyes, black hair, tan skin, delicate cheekbones, and his long eyelashes. She loved music, especially the organ, and could sing soprano, just like her.

Erin looked more like Christine; he had brown, wavy hair, her chocolate brown eyes, which just had a hint of gold in them, and her light, pale skin, but he loved his violin more than anything, besides his sister and mother.

_I'll let them sleep and if they do wake up, they know how to get to his grave._

Christine walked silently past the grave markers and stones until she reached the one she dreaded and hoped to find. It was a simple grave, but the headstone was gorgeous; it was carved out of marble with music notes and violins carved into it and it read,

_Erik Destler_

_1846-1881_

_Beloved Friend, Lover, and Hopeful Father_

Tears once again rolled silently down her cheeks and knew she shouldn't mourn. Erik wanted her to be happy, even in his death, but the pain was too great, so she released it the only way she knew: through music

You were once my one companion  
You were all that mattered  
You were once a friend and father  
Then my world was shattered

Wishing you were somehow here again  
Wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seem if I just dream  
Somehow you would be here

Wishing I could hear your voice again  
Knowing that I never would  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
All that you dreamed I could

Passing bells and sculpted angels  
Cold and monumental  
Seem for you the wrong companions  
You were warm and gentle

Too many years  
Fighting back tears  
Why can't the past just die

Wishing you were somehow here again  
Knowing we must say goodbye  
Try to forgive teach me to live  
Give me the strength to try  
No more memories no more silent tears  
No more gazing across the wasted years  
Help me say goodbye.

"I miss you Erik. The children are doing fine, but poor Elisabeth is ill again. It seems like every time we visit, she ends up sick. You told me to be happy and I truly am, but I wish I could see you one more time and then I could live peacefully once more."

Then, out of the corner of her eye, Christine saw a black cape move, but she kept her eyes forward. A violin began to softly play; it was their song, the one he had sang to her on her first trip down into the cellars. He tears fell harder at the sound of the beautiful music.

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication,_

_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation._

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write,_

_The power of the music of the night._

"I love you, Christine." the familiar deep, musical voice said right behind her and a wave of peace and happiness fell over her.

"I love you too, my Angel of Music." Christine whispered, finally feeling at peace as she laid down a single rose with three ribbons, red, black, and white, tied around the stem and a simple golden band lay in the middle which was engraved, _She has helped me make the music of the night._

**What did you think? Did I ruin it? I never intended to do a sad ending, but, for some reason, it felt so right! At least he had kids and the ending was sappy and fluffy. I don't want to say much for fear of ruining the dramatic affect, I want to thank you all for reading this story and giving me the encouragement I needed because there were times where I loathed this story and thanks to all the music people I listened to and inspiring me over the few months that took to write this.**

**Thank you all once again and God Bless!**

**^.^**

_**You alone can make my song make my song take flight,**_

_**Help me make the music of the night.**_

**A small gift from our beloved Erik and his Christine.**


End file.
